Baldur: Reign of Chrona
Baldur: Reign of Chrona is an 2005 action-adventure game developed by Astralitz Games and directed by Roxie Kanno, the author herself. The game got console ports from 6th generation and up, and later released as HD with additional features and extras. The game has gotten positive reception, for being a more story-rich action-packed journey, and it's future would be passed down for gaming generations. Plot In the world of Hasla, there were two major overseers. On the good side was known as the Goddesses, known for using the power for good. On the opposing side, were the Apostles, also known as the dark side. Even though they opposed, they worked in harmony to keep Hasla in balance. However, a new scheme causes the Apostles to break the balance of the power, overthrowing it from the Goddesses. Now, because of the overthrow the powers, the Apostles take the advantage and enter the world of Hasla to spread chaos across the world. To counter this, the Goddesses find the prodigal hero, known as Baldur, the Warrior of Light, originating from an master of sword arts, nicknamed O'ren from the Grancia Empire, who has been mastering the way of the light; the way of the sword and the rule between good and evil. O'ren decided to pact with one of the goddesses, named Chronos with the following orders; he is going to be blessed with the goddesses's power, but due to their limitations, he has only 24 hours to defeat the Apostles or else he'll lose his strength blessed by the Goddesses. The pact is accepted and O'ren is dressed as the Warrior of Light, with brown hair to shoulders and shining eversing armor, and becomes "Baldur", named after the master of the sword in mythologies. The journey begins in the Hyro Forest, north of his estate. While exploring, Baldur comes across monsters he has to fight off as wilderness beasts. However, Chronos following him senses a greater evil; one of the 8 Apostles in the location. Chronos gives Baldur his mission; to capture every Apostle and seal them in the Soulstone, a jewel created by the Goddesses that possesses the ability to capture souls of living and dead. Gameplay The game plays more like a fusion between Zelda and Drakengard, as it fuses adventuring with hack-n-slash elements. Controls Wii Joycon Combat Combat is represented by light and heavy attacks, similar to most beat-em-up and action games. What makes the game's combat unique is that the hero goes into pact with the goddesses, and to collect energy for the goddesses to be able to summon them in battle, and to level up your stats. they have to collect energy by releasing spirits of enemies, instead of just going for killing them instantly. Some objectives have you do this, and not all enemies are capable of collecting energy. Releasing energy is done by making them near-death, but don't kill them. Instead, you have to use the Orb of the Goddess to release energy. Not all enemies can be released for energy, such as bosses or demons. ''' '''Baldur starts out with 100 points of health, and can get up to 5500 points of HP, which are getting from leveling up pacts with goddesses. From each goddess you unlock, you'll also unlock pact gauges. Leveling up pacts requires a specific type of energy, whether it be Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light, or Dark. Elemental energies you obtain vary between the enemies you channel energy from them. Baldur, the Chrona Crusader, has four swords; *Nameless Sword: 1x the damage. 3 light combos and 1 heavy combo. *Emerald Blade: 2x the damage. 4 light combos and 2 heavy combos. *Mithril Faith: 4x the damage. 5 light combos and 3 heavy combos. *Heart of Chrona: 8x the damage. 7 light combos, 5 heavy combos, and can summon a giant sword to crash down on enemies with a charged up heavy combo. Special Items Exploration Bosses Achievements (TBA) Reception Baldur: Reign of Chrona has gotten positive reception so far. It got 80's on Metacritic, an 8.8 on IGN, and a 9/10 on GameSpot. Critics praised for the way of influencing Zelda as an spirtual successor, and the way of fusing it in a more actionized fashion, and adding uniqueness between ports, such as motion controls for Nintendo. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2005 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games